1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments worn by athletes. More particularly, the invention relates to a supplemental garment for covering one arm and torso of an athlete for maintaining body heat in the upper torso muscles.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is well known that it is important for athletes to "warm up" before fully exercising the muscles while conditioning or when performing athletics. Failure to do so may result in injuries in the muscles, such as muscle tears or muscle strains.
It is also important for the athlete to remain "warm" while waiting to perform. Various types of sweat suits and jackets are well known for this purpose.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,570 discloses a sleeve to be worn over a players arm and shoulder. The sleeve attaches to the uniform by VELCRO fasteners. This garment is only designed to keep the arm warm while other muscles in the back and torso cool down.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,466 discloses a protective garment for use while handling a baby while burping. The garment is primarily a bib and does not surround the entire torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,087 discloses a sleeve garment for use in retaining warmth and for applying a cooling medium to the arm. The garment covers only the arm or comprises an entire jacket or pants. The sleeves or pants leg includes a compartment for the cooling medium to be held adjacent the selected limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,850 discloses a vest convertible to a jacket with sleeves. The vest has an opening in the shoulder area to accept the folded sleeve for storage.